


And life lingers on us

by heenimlee



Series: Back to you [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Some angst idk it's what I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heenimlee/pseuds/heenimlee
Summary: Taeyong thinks too much, about too many things, and Jaehyun won't let him.





	And life lingers on us

Jaehyun’s mouth is wet against Taeyong’s. Wet and pliant, his kisses deep and giving, and Taeyong thinks they make everything okay. That mouth, that hot breath against his lips, the hands sliding over his back, the pale skin of his chest, that tall, beautiful man under him, looking up at him with love, with desire. That alone makes up for the years he spent alone, the years of longing for that skin, those hands, those kisses.

Jaehyun is pushing him onto his back, switching their positions.

“I’ll do the work today.”

Jaehyun slips the words softly into Taeyong’s mouth, grinds his hips down as if to add weight to the words, and Taeyong moans.

Jaehyun’s palm clamps firmly down on Taeyong’s mouth to muffle the sounds he can’t swallow when Jaehyun’s hips press against his. Taeyong’s already half hard, frustrated with all those layers of fabric still keeping the younger’s skin from him. Minutes have ticked by already and all they’ve done is kiss, slip Taeyong’s t shirt off, unbutton Jaehyun’s shirt and slide it off his shoulders, hold each other close and rut their arousals against each other like teenagers. 

They’re both so aroused, but they’re taking it slow tonight. It’s been too long since they took the time to work themselves up, took the time to tease and beg and surrender themselves to each other. Almost an old married couple now, they’ve been together too long, they know the other’s tastes too well, and Taeyong knows just how easy it is to fall into the lull of routine. Clothes off, half assed blowjobs traded, Taeyong on hands and knees or Jaehyun on his back with his legs wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, faster, faster, and then it’s over. Pull out, roll over, fall asleep. 

It was on his mind for a while, the fear of their relationship slipping into the ugly grey of indifference, stale leftovers of desire. He was afraid they were headed down the same path they stumbled down all those years ago, when Jaehyun decided he’d had enough, when Jaehyun left him. 

A couple of nights ago, his worst nightmares came true. Taeyong was nestled between Jaehyun’s bare thighs, his mouth full, tired from classes and hours at the studio and waking up early in the morning to make breakfast. Maybe his head hurt like the morning after a fiery romance with a bottle of soju. Maybe he was being sloppier than usual but he wasn’t sure he had the energy to do it differently. He looked up at Jaehyun, because that was how Jaehyun liked it, it turns him on, he says, when he looks down and Taeyong’s lips are stretched around him, when his eyes are big and dark and just the slightest bit wet. 

And there Jaehyun was, trying to hide a yawn behind the back of one hand. 

In the moment their eyes met, Jaehyun’s mouth clamped shut and Taeyong registered the beginnings of an apology in Jaehyun’s eyes. He froze, just for a moment, before pulling off Jaehyun’s arousal and sitting up with an awkward smile, all while Jaehyun scrambled for something to say.

“Am I boring you?” Taeyong asked with a forced sort of chuckle, and he cringed a little, because he hadn’t meant to sound so wounded. 

“No, no, of course not!” Jaehyun replied. “I’m just tired, that’s all, hyung, I’m sorry.”

A silence descended around them that left Taeyong cringing that much harder. Jaehyun cleared his throat.

“Should we just go to bed?” Taeyong asked.

“I… I’m sorry, can we just pick up where we left off?” Jaehyun said with a light sort of laugh.

Taeyong smiled. “It’s okay, if you’re tired, we could just…” he trailed off, and his smile slipped a little. “Just cuddle.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun mumbled. “You’re in the mood, we could just…”

“Shut up,” Taeyong chuckled, cuddling up to Jaehyun. “You’re fifty percent dead to the world right now.”

“That’s not true,” Jaehyun said, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s more like thirty seven percent.”

Taeyong just laughed and went to bed, but he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Were they getting boring?

So here he is today, having jumped his husband the minute he walked through the bedroom door, his hand now fisting in Jaehyun’s hair, Jaehyun’s mouth leaving new marks over his chest to keep old promises. Taeyong pulls him up by the hair to kiss him again, and Jaehyun groans, his hand slipping away from Taeyong’s mouth, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s breathlessly, desperately, and the older strains up to deepen it. 

Jaehyun’s hand trails down, down to slip under Taeyong’s waistband and Taeyong gasps…

“Daddy!”

Jaehyun freezes.

“Fuck,” he breathes. Taeyong sighs, his lips brushing softly against the younger’s, just briefly, a frustrated attempt at continuing the intimacy.

“You or me?” Jaehyun asks.

“Me.”

Jaehyun sighs, burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, and Taeyong chuckles, his arms wrapping around the younger’s torso.

 

“Daddy I have to pee!” 

It’s the same small voice again, and now it’s coming from behind their locked bedroom door.

 

“I’m coming kiddo, just a second,” Taeyong calls out, and Jaehyun sighs again and rolls off, falling into an unattractive heap next to Taeyong.

“Who’s coming? Not us. We’re most definitely not coming,” he grumbles, and Taeyong laughs.

“Grouch,” Taeyong teases, and Jaehyun just kisses him softly.

“Come back soon,” he mumbles.

“Two minutes,” Taeyong says, pulling his t shirt back on and getting out of bed, forcing himself to think of unsexy things, puppies, ponies, his great aunt from Busan, Lee Soo Man. 

Lee Soo Man does the trick.

He unlocks the door, and their four year old son is standing there in the hallway with a stuffed dinosaur tucked under his arm, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Good evening sir, what can I do for you?” Taeyong says.

“I have to pee,” he reports, holding his hand out to Taeyong.

“Come on,” Taeyong says, taking that small hand in his and setting off down the hall and the kid totters by his side. He opens the bathroom door, turns the lights on, and settles down on the edge of the bathtub, picking at the stitching on the stuffed T rex, waiting for Seojoon to finish. He yawns, wondering why Seojoon needs him all of a sudden, after weeks of managing by himself.

“I thought we had this figured out, buddy?” Taeyong says gently when he hears the flush.

Seojoon mumbles something incoherent, and Taeyong chuckles at his sleepy boy, watching him obediently climbing up onto his yellow plastic step to wash his hands. It’s been a year since they adopted him, and Taeyong still can’t get over how cute his kid is.

 

Taeyong is tucking him into bed (he has a big boy bed now, and his own room) and kissing him goodnight, but Seojoon clings to his sleeve.

“Don’t go,” he says.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asks.

Seojoon mumbles again, and Taeyong frowns and sits on the bed.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Taeyong asks again.

“I’m scared,” he says.

“Of what?” Taeyong asks gently.

“I don’t know,” Seojoon says, shaking his head and burrowing under the blankets. 

Taeyong smiles fondly at him. “Alright, I’ll stay,” he says, settling down next to Seojoon and gathering him up in his arms, blanket and all, letting him fall asleep on his chest.

He wonders what’s happening. Seojoon has been sleeping by himself for a couple of months now, but there hasn’t been a single problem until now. They were warned that he might experience some separation anxiety or have trouble for the first few nights, so Taeyong and Jaehyun had a system in place to make sure Seojoon slept through the night without any trouble. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and alternate Sundays are Taeyong’s days as the dad on call, the rest are Jaehyun’s.

They didn’t need their system until today. (It’s Friday.)

He wonders why Seojoon is scared all of a sudden, what he’s scared of.

He wonders and wonders, and then decides he’s thinking too much about this, and for a second he wonders some more, if he’s becoming one of those overbearing parents who micromanage their kids’ lives, and then he just cuddles his son closer. He doesn’t know when he falls asleep.

 

  
“There we go,” Jaehyun announces, settling Seojoon on his mother’s knee. Taeyong can’t help the proud little smile on his face when she coos over how big and handsome he’s getting. He likes the look of this. Jaehyun’s parents, Seojoon’s grandparents, their family, he’s so proud of this.

Jaehyun’s father looks up at him.

“Come on son, sit down, tell me about school,” he says. “How is it, being back in class?”

“Stressful,” he says, settling down on the couch across. “They’re all so young and talented… it’s tough keeping up sometimes.”

“Nonsense,” Jaehyun’s mother says. “You were on stage making music before they were born!”

“Eomma how old do you think he is?” Jaehyun pipes in from the kitchen, and Taeyong snorts.

“That’s not what I meant, dear,” she says, patiently obliging while Seojoon draws her a picture of a dinosaur that looks suspiciously like a sheep he drew two days ago, which looks uncannily like the portrait of Taeyong he drew the night before that.

“I know, eomonim, he’s just really amused that I’m turning 35 before he is.”

“35 is the new 25,” she says.

“And 75 is the new 35,” Jaehyun’s father says sagely.

“Appa stop, you’re still old,” Jaehyun says, walking in with plates of food for everyone.

“Daddy’s appa,” Seojoon announces suddenly. 

“Yeah buddy, that’s my Appa,” Jaehyun says, setting the food down. “And he’s old.”

“You’d better watch it or I’ll cut you out of my will-

“Goodness why do you have to be so morbid-

“Daddy, where’s your Appa?” Seojoon says, jumping into Taeyong’s lap.

For a second, everything goes quiet, and Taeyong clears his throat, wraps his arms around him and settles him down. He wiggles his toes, and the joints crack loudly.

“He’s at home,” he says.

“Why didn’t he come?”

“Uh,” Taeyong says. He can see the worried glances exchanged between Jaehyun and his mother.

“He won’t come,” he says. He swallows thickly. The last time he saw him, he doesn’t remember how many years its been.

“Why?”

“He just won’t,” he says. A little more firmly than he intended. Seojoon shrinks from, involuntary, big eyes dulled with fear and caution. He’s mortified. He forgot, he doesn’t like it when he raises his voice.

“Buddy why don’t you draw halmeoni another picture?” Jaehyun says, settling down next to Taeyong. 

“Joonie, I’m sorry,” Taeyong says hurriedly. “I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t mad at you, okay?”

It’s a couple of minutes before his son’s loud laughter comes back, a couple of minutes before everyone relaxes again, and that makes him miserable. He’s grateful for Jaehyun’s comforting hand playing with the hair at the back of his head.

 

“You good?” Jaehyun asks, one arm thrown over Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer so he can snuggle against him and fall asleep. Taeyong hums in response, shifts the comforter a little, but he doesn’t turn to face him. He feels him nosing at the nape of his neck, and Taeyong cracks a smile.

“Taeyongie hyungie,” he mumbles. “Hyungie hyungie.”

“Mm?” Taeyong says rolling over and nuzzling Jaehyun’s neck.

“Don’t cry, don’t raise your eye,” Jaehyun whisper sings. “Stop thinking.”

Taeyong chuckles against his skin. 

“Love you,” he mumbles.

Taeyong’s just about to mumble it back when there’s a knock on their door.

“Daddy!”

Taeyong starts. 

“Go to sleep, it’s my turn,” Jaehyun says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Taeyong nods, curling into the warmth Jaehyun left. It’s fifteen minutes before Jaehyun comes back.

“What took you so long?” He grumbles.

“He wet the bed,” Jaehyun says, climbing back into bed.

“What?” Taeyong’s awake now. He sits up. “What happened?”

“He said he got scared,” Jaehyun says. “Hyung lie down it’s cold.”

“Scared of what?”

“He doesn’t know,” Jaehyun says. Taeyong frowns.

“Stop it, you,” Jaehyun says. “It’s not a big deal. He’s a kid, kids get scared of their own shadows.”

“Jaehyun, I-

“Stop it, come here, it has nothing to do with anything,” Jaehyun mumbles. “Get back here, my nipples are ice-cream cones right now.”

Taeyong chuckles and slides back in next to Jaehyun, but he can’t stop thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I don't know where I'm going with this, but I sure hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think <3


End file.
